Destiny
by Queen Nightingale
Summary: Unfortunately," Scorpius replied, his voice a couple tones lower than usual, "I have realized that being friends with my destiny is somewhat problematic. Especially, of course, when your destiny has this incredible shade of red hair." LPSM, One-Shot


**DESTINY**

**Author: **Queen Nightingale

**Pairing: **SMLE

**Rating: **M (For Safety)

**A/N: **Written for bia 13

* * *

"Once in his life, every man is entitled to fall madly in love with a redhead." ~ Lucille Ball

* * *

It was years and years and years after what the world had turned into, that former state of hell, and in her mind it was the perfect point in time, when she was just a girl and he was just a boy, and they somehow managed to find each other. She remembers it just as clearly as if it was yesterday, or even an hour, a minute, a second ago. It was that strange.

They had decided to go to Hogsmeade together, just as friends, as he firmly insisted, and her face had cracked into a wide, jovial grin, shattering his somewhat icy exterior and heating it from the inside out. She stifled a snicker at his flaming ears, as he tried to coolly nod at her evident exuberance, but she remembers how a beatific smile managed to slip out of his heart and plaster itself to his lips.

They left behind their regular gaggles of friends, Albus nearly fainting in the shock of seeing his little sister being escorted by Malfoy, both of them casually conversing as they slowly strolled down the pebbled lane to Hogsmeade. It was so natural, and yet so shocking, that it was as if they had always been there: two small puzzle pieces, finally fitting together with a snap.

He was long and tall and gorgeous, as the Malfoy men had a tendency of being, with pale white skin and piano-fingers, and silky white-gold hair; a dangerous debonair air of sophistication curling around his body, the bad-boy who every girl wanted. She was a vibrant redhead, just like her name-sake, with her hair exploding in curls around her pretty face, her deep chocolate eyes reflecting twinkles and stars. Together, it was as if their genetics forced them together. Two people that beautiful could never have settled for anything other than ultimate perfection.

And yet their personalities were completely opposite, similar to their different backgrounds, different ideals, different beliefs. Scorpius was collected, less so than his infamous grandfather but more so than his fiery father, always cool, walking in that perfect boy fashion that all the others tried to imitate. Everyone expected him to fail, everyone expected him to be meek and quiet and respectful, after his family's fall from grace, but Scorpius, as the heir to the Malfoy dynasty, was nothing like what the media tried to make him out to be. He wasn't meek. He was quiet, yes, but a cool, icy quiet that frazzled your nerves and made your muscles freeze into bones, chilling his enemies into human statues. And Scorpius certainly wasn't respectful, although he never spoke back to teachers or enjoyed riotous laughter like the Potter and Weasley Clans. His Slytherin friends and him preferred the practice of scoffing and smirking, which soon propelled them into God-like status in their own house.

(If Draco had been Slytherin's Prince, then Scorpius was their King.)

She, on the other hand, was exactly who she was predicted to be. Loud, obnoxious, giggly, ebullient – any word reflecting red or gold was perfectly suited to Lily Luna Potter. She had enemies, certainly, but she never had to work quite as hard as Scorpius to overcome her family's name. In fact, where Scorpius' background hindered him, Lily's boosted her popularity, something which she admittedly abused. If it wasn't for the word Potter hanging off of her first two names, Lily would have never been noticed even half as much. She was decent enough at Quidditch, but forgot to try out; she didn't excel in any subject in particular; she had no idea who she wanted to be, and most importantly, she wasn't quite sure who she was. But she accepted that, and giggled and bounced her way around Hogwarts with her masses of friends.

Their odd relationship started when Lily was prefect, patrolling the hallways around the dungeons one Saturday night. She was alone, as Rose (who was head girl) had unfortunately double-booked her without a partner. So there she strolled, a little flame or burst of fire, yawning and walking deeper and deeper into the basins of Hogwarts, ever so often checking her muggle watch to see when her shift was over.

Then she heard a moan.

She stopped in her tracks, eyeing up the stone walls surrounding her, a trickle of water dripping down the wall to her left. She held her breath.

She heard it again, the obvious sound of someone in ecstacy.

Groaning under her breath, Lily heaved in a sigh and turned the corridor, nearly jumping in fright with what she saw.

A girl was tangled in a boy's arms, pressed against the stone wall, one arm entwined around his neck, the other dangling and tracing patterns on his shifting shoulder blade. The boy was tall, and as his black hoodie, covering his uniform, moved a bit off his head, it revealed a shock of thick white-blond hair. His leg was pressed in between hers, and Lily watched, her mouth gaping, as his hands gently hovered on her waist, his head bending to kiss her neck. Lily watched, flabbergasted, as he seemingly bit down on the girl's sensitive skin on her collarbone, making the girl's head roll back and another soft moan emit from her lips.

Lily cleared her throat nervously, waving her hands a bit, but the two evidently didn't hear or notice, as the boy's hands began to dangerously move up the girl's waist, and in doing so, began to pull up the girl's uniform top, the girl's lips colliding with his in the process.

"Uhhh, mates?!" Lily said, somewhat louder, uncomfortably fidgeting on the spot.

The girl suddenly lifted her head and met eyes with Lily, gasping in embarrassment, her face reddening as she pushed the boy off of her, the boy turning around and noticing Lily.

There was an awkward silence as the girl yanked down her top, which had been halfway up her stomach, the boy standing there, a small smirk on his face, as he stared at Lily. His hoodie shaded his eyes, as he stood there, and his hair just barely peeped out of the hood.

"Erm, I guess I should take off points," Lily said, feeling obnoxiously pompous, as she eyed up the couple, "What are your names?"

"I'm Theodora Nott," the girl replied, haughtily, staring at a reddened Lily, "And this is Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily's head snapped towards the boy, who merely stood there and stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"You know my brother, Albus," Lily replied, looking at Scorpius, who stood so casually he looked like a crafted Adonis, "I think he's in your year."

The boy arched an eyebrow at her, and Lily reddened further.

"I'm just saying that," Lily started to babble, "I've heard of you, that's all, nothing important, really."

Theodora Nott blatantly yawned, and Lily wished that she could just dissolve into a puddle right there on the floor.

"Are you going to finish, or will we be here all night?"

"Because this is your first offence," Lily said, wincing as she spat out the pompous words, "I'll let you off."

Theodora rolled her eyes and took off down the dark hallway, fading away into the darkness. Scorpius stood there for a second, watching her.

"What?" Lily asked, frustratedly glaring at the ground, "I'm sorry alright, that I broke you two up" Lily motioned awkwardly with her hands at the wall "but I had to or else I'll lose being a Prefect."

"Your hair is beautiful."

Lily stared at Scorpius, whose eyes were still hooded, but she could vaguely make out a smile on his face.

"I've never quite seen a colour like it before," Scorpius continued, shoving his hands into the pockets of his gray pants.

Lily reddened.

"You're going to turn into a tomato if you keep blushing like that," Scorpius wryly commented, moving towards her, "And honestly, what are you doing in the dungeons at this time of the night?"

"Patrol," Lily replied succinctly, watching as he approached her, smoothly gliding over to where she was standing.

Up close, he was even more of an Adonis than can be described on paper. His eyelashes were a pale white, framing his shockingly cerulean pale blue eyes. His skin was milk-white, almost glowing, and his clothes draped off of his lean, tall body.

If Lily could have compared him to anything, it would have been a fallen angel.

"Well, come on," Scorpius said, motioning Lily forward with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lily said, a smile erupting on her face as he started to walk beside her.

Scorpius sighed, low and deep in his throat, "I've unfortunately got a duty to see you safely out of the dungeons."

"Oh, righttt," Lily drawled, her natural exuberance shining as they strolled beside each other, "You just haveeee to. Or else pretty little me with the scarlet hair will get abducted by the big bad Slytherins."

Lily saw Scorpius' cheeks tinge pink, and she giggled to herself as she stole a smirk from him.

"That's right," Scorpius said, "We've already practically corrupted you, as it is. I can't let you see anything else," he bent down to whisper closer to her ear, "without ruining your perfect virginal reputation."

Lily bit her lip and then turned to grin at him, watching him smirk down at her.

"Who are you?!" she asked incredulously, letting out a bubbly giggle that echoed off of the dungeon walls as they continued walking.

"Your destiny," Scorpius dramatically said, keeping his eyes straight ahead as Lily exploded into another series of giggles, "I've come to rescue you from myself."

"Oh, please. You know it's going to be the other way around."

* * *

And so their relationship started with a moan, and it ended with one as well, with Scorpius grabbing her on their way to Hogsmeade and pressing her up against the alley behind Madam Puddifoot's, entwining her hands with his above their heads as he pressed his lips to hers.

When she came up for air, her eyes were dancing with light.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends?"

"Unfortunately," Scorpius replied, his voice a couple tones lower than usual, "I have realized that being friends with my destiny is somewhat problematic." His gaze shifted to her lips, and Lily smiled, revealing pearl white teeth. "Especially, of course, when your destiny has this incredible shade of red hair."


End file.
